


Dean Winchester Hates Witches

by tirstygirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Sam Winchester Whump, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirstygirl/pseuds/tirstygirl
Summary: Dean has to take down a witch that has Sam under her control.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Dean Winchester Hates Witches

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of Febuwhump. 
> 
> The goal is to post for all 28 days, but I often bite more than I can chew and writing has been on the back burner lately. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“Back away Dean.” Sam snarls “I won’t let you hurt her.”

“Come on, Sammy. You can fight this. Whatever she is doing to your mind, you need to fight it!”

Sam growls at Dean’s words, but doesn’t reply with any words of his own. Dean raises his trusty Taurus filled with Witch killing bullets, aiming for the Witch’s head, but Sam steps in front of her. 

“Move, Sam!”

“No. I will not let you kill my queen.”

“She isn’t your Queen Sam,” Dean says with an eye roll. “She’s a witch and she has you under some kind of spell.”

Sam simply growls again and Dean’s getting tired of this. He side steps, re-aims his pistol at the witch only to see Sam in his line of sight again. Dean sighs, looks like he’s gonna have to do this the hard way he thinks. He lowers the gun before tucking it into his waistband and holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay, Sammy. I’m not gonna shoot her.” 

Dean takes a few slow steps forward. Sam growls and looks suspicious, but doesn’t move. Just before Dean gets into striking range the witch speaks. “He’s coming to hurt me, Sam. Don’t let him.”

It’s at that moment that Sam springs forward launching himself at Dean. He swings a fist at Dean and Dean barely manages to dodge before counter striking. Sam ducks and tackles Dean, shoving his head into his stomach and launching them into the ground. Dean lands with a grunt, his gargantuan brother crushing him into the ground. Sam begins swinging towards Dean, but Dean brings up his forearms to block most of the damage to his head. Dean bucks his hips up throwing Sam’s balance off and he topples forward. Dean pulls Sam’s arm in at the elbow, buckling Sam on top of him as he flips his body over, now on top of Sam. It only takes Dean one solid blow to the side of Sam’s head to knock him out.

Dean wastes no time pulling out his sidearm to shoot the witch in the head. She crumples to the ground, not expecting Dean to be able to incapacitate his brother so quickly. Dean begins to pat his brother down, looking for the hex bag she undoubtedly planted on him to be able to control him. When he finds it, he lights it and throws it to the ground, wishing he had a blowtorch he could obliterate it with. As the hex bag finishes burning, Sam begins to stir.

“Hey Sammy. You back with me?”

“Dean?”

“There you are.”

“Jesus Dean, didya have to hit so hard?”

“I had to knock you out to kill the bitch.”

“Ugh, I’m gonna have a headache for the rest of the night.”

“Come on little brother. You can take some tylenol in the car.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but accepted the hand Dean offered, pulling him to his feet. 

“Told you I could always kick your ass.” Dean snickered as they headed back toward the car.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever” Sam replied, hiding his smirk. 

“You know what Sam?”

“What Dean?”

“I really hate witches.”

Sam laughs. “I know you do.”


End file.
